User talk:Rift Fleet
Thanks for the warm wellcom! I am not to sure, how much help I am going to be. LOL I do have a few of the books, most of them are stored at my dad's place, in a coved box, in the back of my old bedroom. I don't drive, I am a person who had low vision, enlish is hard for me I have a learning disiablty, so spelling, grammer and such, is hard for me so it math. I have a few more bits of infromation around, don't know what would be useful or not. understand the codeing here is going to take a bit. Sorry abuot the goofs, never done this type before, first time user (writer).--GinnyStar 22:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Question May you delete the ST: Encounters page? I will save the info that is one that page and will reinstall it if you reinstall the page. The reason being is that if Paramount contacts me and say that I have to take down everything that I contributed I would hate to delete that article. So if you can remove it then reinstall it I shall put the info back. Rift Fleet 18:13, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :No, I cannot and will not delete your edits. :As I have explained before, everything you submit is protected and admissable under our license to write about Star Trek. -- Captain MKB 23:34, 4 November 2008 (UTC) >( Fine ban me just remember that I can make a new name and return. What I ask for is simple! No one can get that through their heads! Now ya want to ban me for it? I never made fun of the article, I never did anything bad to it, All I ask for is a simple thing! Besides my main page is on Memory Gamma. Also if your gonna ban some one it should be for a better reason then this! "Ya start the page, you should be able to do what ever you want to it! But no it can only be done under Admin control! (mubling)." Rift Fleet 19:08, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :What is a "mubling"? :Actually, we will take efforts to ban you under any name you choose if you continue your disruptive activities. :You were banned because you are continuously deleting all the content from the Encounters article. Please do not do this, it is malicious as this is an article other members of our community work on. As I've explained, you should read and understand our copyright page before you take any actions on any Wikia site. -- Captain MKB 19:46, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I did...Ok I am sorry that I kept deleting the article, I really am :(, but I just can't sleep at might so long as it is up. I keep feeling bad and depressed about it. All I want is for it to be deleted and re uploaded under your name. After that I will one: feel alot better, and two: contribute what I know to the article. So please if you can understand my position just delete the article and re upload it under your name. This is all I ask, nothing more, nothing less. Just please free me of my guilt by doing this one small favor. Rift Fleet 16:49, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :It's not possible, sorry. The answer is no, we can't do that. :To weed out individual edits would create a break in the edit chain of the article, meaning that ANYONE who contributed to the article since you did would not receive the proper credit for their writing, which our license specifies is necessary. :I still don't understand why you posted to this site but now have a problem with the fact that you did. :To my knowledge, no ill has ever come to any of our users and they've all accepted the terms of our license to write (which is quite liberal when you read it). -- Captain MKB 20:00, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Encounters Where did its name come from any way? Rift Fleet 16:36, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Why? Some of us are trying to understand why you want your contributions to Memory Alpha, Memory Beta and STEU eliminated. What are you afraid of? --TimPendragon 19:50, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Nothing, I am over it for now, I guess it started with having been told that I might have stolen something. But the person who told me said that they did not know about the Fair Use policy and also said that it was ok so long as I am with in parameters. :) Rift Fleet 14:55, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay, here's something that you need to understand, and I hope this clears up whatever confusion/fear you might have. Writing articles about Star Trek (or any other TV show, movie, book, whatever) on a wiki, a blog, in a newsletter, newspaper, or anywhere else is perfectly fine and legal and all good. Posting images to a wiki such as this, is also perfectly fine. Writing fan fiction is also good and accepted practice. The only thing you would EVER have to be careful not to do is to sell your fan fiction stories or otherwise make money from it. Now, if for some reason, you wrote an article about Star Trek and sold it to a newspaper, that's perfectly fine, too, because that's journalism. Does this make sense to you? --TimPendragon 05:05, 21 November 2008 (UTC) A little, I guess that what I had was a "human" thing possibly called...er...what is again? Oh yeah I remember...a mid-life crisis? I think thats what it could of been since I was depressed fro a whole month but now I feel better. Still I think the Encounters name could be changed to added the (video game) tag just in case a book with that name comes out or something. Also I never understood why they choose "encounters" you don't meet new aliens and it was based off of the shows and movies, mostly, and thoughts? By the by I am working on my story on MG so if you would like take a look at it. Rift Fleet 16:26, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, but I think I'll stick to pop-up books. --TimPendragon 17:58, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Rift Fleet: warning PLEASE STOP ADDING THE LIST BACK HERE! I TOOK IT DOWN BECAUSE I DO NOT THINK IT BELONGS HERE, on this talk page, IF THE LIST, all the ships and stuff, IS ALREADY IN THE MAIN ARTICLE! >:(. At least I think most of them. I am not trying to do any kind of vandelism but I am supporting my idea! If you have a problem with this send me a message on my talk page. I have the list saved on my computer for future references like possibly reuploading it if I ever complete it. So please leave the list off this talk page for now. Thank you for your time. Also I posted a message before "The Doctor" deleted everything here and reposted the original messages so that was kind of rude. Rift Fleet 05:28, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Rift Fleet -- this is a community. :More people than just you worked on the information you deleted. :Just because you think that that discussion is over, it does NOT mean that you have any right to decide that we should stop working on that list. You do not have the right to delete information that we could use here. :This is rude of you -- other people worked on that page and they have just as much right to the information as you do. This is not your decision to make. :I am now banning you permanently from this site. If you disagree with this, please ask for permission to return at a later date. -- Captain MKB 12:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC) >:(. I am very unhappy right now since now that you banned from this site you also banned me from other wikis like Memory Gamma where I was perfectly happy! UGH! I only removed information from that talk page since I did not believe it was nessisary for it to belong their if the information was already on the main article page. Now thanks to you I cannot continue with my fanon story, nor my articles on Memory Gamma, nor at anyother wiki site! I request that you unban me so that I may continue my work because if you have noticed I do not wish to harm other users works but I think I should have a right to change my own works. So please unban me. Star Trek is soemthing I have loved ever since I can remember. It has brought me closer to my family as well as giving me some memories that I hope to treasure for years to come. If you take away what I have worked for so long to create, my fanon story, then you will be just like me on this site and nothing would of changed. User: Rift Fleet. 04:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Rift Fleet, don't be untruthful -- you know perfectly well you are still allowed to use Memory Gamma. :Are you now making a promise that you will not be a nuisance here anymore? :You were banned for repeatedly doing something that we obviously didn't want you to do, but you seem very resistant to even basically participating in conversations with us unless we threaten you or ban you. If we don't want you to do something here, why must you repeatedly and disrespectfully persist without showing anyone here the respect of a discussion? Why is that? :If I say you aren't allowed to do something, you should accept it and move on, or start a conversation, not an edit war. Fighting against the rules is what got you banned and I'm not comfortable letting you back in unless you express an apology for that type of behavior -- and you also must express a willingness to not repeat this kind of behavior. -- Captain MKB 07:36, 29 July 2009 (UTC)